1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a key used during the insertion of annular seals, and in particular to a multifunctional key that can be used to prevent rotation, guide, and retrieve a metal seal.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Annular sealing rings are used in wellbore applications for sealing between wellbore members. For example, a metallic sealing ring can be used seal between a casing hanger and a wellhead housing in a subsea well application. An energizing ring can be used to set, or energize, a metallic sealing ring. A problem can occur when an energizing ring begins to prematurely engage a seal—either while the energizing ring and seal are being lowered through the casing or just prior to setting the seal, but before the seal is in the correct location.